


Tomato Wife's Last Period

by Chocolate_Milku



Series: The Tomato Wife Trilogy [3]
Category: Original Work, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Other, out of character perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milku/pseuds/Chocolate_Milku
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	Tomato Wife's Last Period

The man hungrily devoured the fried bag. 

Tomato wife made them best. 

As if Tomato wife was the Devil, she rolled in.

She was bouncing around angrily and was leaking tomato juice everywhere.

It was one of those days.

The man was getting really pissed with Tomato wife over the course of their 10-day marriage. 

Tomato Wife's constant complaining was taking a toll on their recently birthed cherry tomato children. 

Also, Tomato wife was getting kinda spoiled, so of course he was cheating on her with the peach.

The peach was juicier.

The man felt his blood boiling, Tomato wife was so needy.

The man smacked the Tomato to the floor.

Tomato Wife's fall caused the cherry tomatoes to start crying. 

Now that he was down from his high and heard the crying tomatoes, he realized Tomato wife could put him in jail for domestic abuse.

He had to find someone to kill Tomato wife.

He flipped through the phone book trying to find a serial killer.

Then he found him,

Oh Sangwoo.

Sangwoo’s job title was “Serial Killer College Student” and the man wasn’t sure how Sangwoo hadn’t been arrested.

Nonetheless, the man scheduled a hit.   
And a stylist. 

 

The next day, Tomato wife was sitting and watching Desperate Housewives.

She was feeling better because her dear husband had taken her to a stylist to apologize. 

Suddenly the door burst open.

Sangwoo was there with his stomping boots. 

And he was ready to kill a tomato that objectively looked like his mother. 

Bum was there too, but he’s unimportant.

Tomato wife was scared and rang for the man many times, he never came.

Sangwoo raised his foot and slammed it on Tomato wife.

The cherry tomatoes rolled in just in time to witness this. 

The cherry tomatoes start squealing. 

Sangwoo continues to grind his boot into Tomato Wife. 

Until Bum interrupts him. 

(You actually thought Bum wasn't important?)

“Uh, Sangwoo? Why are you stomping on a tomato?”

“Because Bum, we are getting paid for this. Don't be fucking ungrateful.” Sangwoo hissed.

Bum goes back to standing silently at Sangwoo's side. 

He felt such a rush that he forgot about his hair appointment.

Sangwoo grimaced at the rotten red mess on his boots, he’d have to make Bum clean it later.

Sangwoo left the house, Bum in tow, to not miss his appointment.

He couldn’t let his roots show!

The man rejoiced, glad that he could be free.

He was a bit sad, but he didn’t let that stop him.

The man packed his bags and grabbed his scarred children and ran to his peach mistress, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how the man found that phone book or how Sangwoo and Bum got to his house in a day.


End file.
